PollDump 9 12 2011
PollDump_9_12_2011 Then again. When the hell have I ever needed anyone to want to read to write? 2 Yay? 0 Fuck you, Arc Well Ill give you guys a choice. 1 Continue with Demon Hunting in Hallways 2 Denshi is a Mecha Musume 1 Get somewhere with Loli Hunter I completely forgot where I was in this. 2 Lets just start with an attack on the base. 3 RESET GAME. NEW GAME. Well you've done it. You father always told you that at some point you'd be involved in his inventions. You didn't want to believe it, given the nature of his machines, but you've finally done it. Riding an Angel Unit, you're flying high above your home staring down the barrel of another combatant. Well, in this case, it would probably be more accurate to say your murderer. 1 Run. 0 Clumsily try to wrestle the gun from her. 2 Recollect how you got here. The last ten minutes were a blur of warning lights, sirens, and yelling. Apparently your father's enemies had found out the exact moment when the combat pilots would be furthest from the labs in their test flights. In addition, they had sabotaged the aerial defenses. This left your home at their mercy for at least 10 minutes. Of course, they didnt expect the experimental unit to be flight capable. 1 Run. 2 Wrestle the gun from her. Given that this suit was still unarmed, preventing her from doing any more damage than the massive structural loss inflicted during the launch time was the first thing to do. The return pilots would be back soon so all you had to do was occupy her. Naturally, the first course of action was the grab her gun. Of course. A bullet whizzes by your head as you just barely grab the gun. 0 Kick her. 2 Keep trying to get the gun. 0 Punch her. Well you had a semi-firm grip on the gun. And its barrel was not anywhere near your own body. You proceed to clumsily attempt to wrestle the gun out of her grip. Shame that she had actual combat experience and you didn't. Whipping one of her legs around, she slams it into one of your control surfaces and sends you careening away. "You're annoying." 3 Tackle her. 1 Play chicken. You at least knew how to operate the unit if nothing else. Flaring the engines to full power, the force of the reactors work could clearly be felt as heat pressing against your thighs. Slamming the rather useless training bits in front of you, you accelerate to full speed towards her. Given the experimental units newest engine, the sheer speed catches her by surprise and you slam directly into her 3 Flare backwards and reorientate yourself. 4 Keep going. list is short 1 im@s list 4 random list Which is the best mascot for a meguca? 0 baby caracal/lynx/manul/other wildcat 1 baby seal/walrus 0 baby ferret/stoat/weasel/ermine/mink/other mustelid 0 bear/panda cub 1 fox/wolf cub 0 baby raccoon/skunk/badger/wolverine 0 baby manatee/dugong 2 tapir/rhino calf 0 foal/calf/fawn 0 piglet/baby rhino